The 28th
by futare baka kikyou
Summary: RE-WRITTEN. Five years have passed since the Grail Wars see how life has transformed for those whose fates have been forever changed. Lyrics by La Oreja de Van Gogh read and review!


It has been five years after the Grail Wars.

Shirou is now a college student who has the daunting task of understanding his eccentric philosophy teacher. On the quest to pass the class he asks the teacher's assistant to borrow her notes. She agrees with the condition that he assist her in tidying up the professor's office.

"Shirou can you move the stack of books in the corner next to the new bookshelf please?"

"Yes Lynn" he said as he lifted the dusty thick books.

"Does this mean I also get extra credit?" he joked as they both broke into laughter.

"You know as the assistant I can only help grade papers and tutor. I don't actually input the grades. Sorry" she said smiling as he smiled back at her.

"Darn" he said amused.

"But don't worry I will definitely let Mr. Matsuri know you were kind enough to volunteer in helping me organize his office" she said winking.

"Thanks" he said grinning brightly as he moved the last box from the corner while he glanced at the clock.

"Oh no! I am going to be late!" quickly setting the box down Shirou retrieved his school bag.

"What is wrong?" she asked slightly concerned.

"I'm supposed to meet some friends in ten minutes! Sorry for bailing on you! I will make it up to you next time I promise Lynn" he exclaimed while bolting out the door.

"But we were finished!" she shouted after him laughing "good luck! Hope you make it in time somehow!" and he was gone.

_**Llega tarde el 28**_

_**Nervioso miro el reloj,**_

As he continued to sprint down the street he felt something cold and wet plop on the bridge of his nose. Temporarily confused he stopped running glancing at the sky.

_**La lluvia conmigo empieza**_

_**Un dia de pleno sol,**_

**Drip.**

'What was that?'

**Drip. Drip.**

'Its sprinkling?! Something tells me today will not be my day' he mentally huffed zipping his sweater up as he proceeded to run. Quickly turning the corner he accidentally knocks a person down.

_**A lo lejos aparece el recuerdo de un amor**_

_**No me ve**_

_**Camina ausente**_

_**Hace mucho que paso,**_

"I am really sorry!" he practically shouted beet red from mortification as he helped the blond woman up.

"It is all right" she said calmly as she allowed him to help her.

Golden-brown eyes locked with emerald green ones.

His gaze widened in shock.

"Saber!" his grasp on her arm tightened

The woman returned his reaction with furrowed brows in confusion.

"My name is Arturia sir; I believe you are mistaking me with someone else"

"Arturia is a pretty strange name don't you think?" he asked releasing her arm while reigning in his emotions at once and masking his disappointment with false smile.

She did not respond but merely stared at him with a collected gaze.

"If you do not mind my question, who named you Arturia?" he asked slightly curious of the blonde's unique name for he knew an Arturia once. Although she went by another name at first.

"I suppose it is rare. Well it is a family tradition to name the first born Arturia or Arthur" she glanced down at her watch.

He stared at the woman attempting to find some sort of part of her that was not remarkably similar to his lost love. It seemed there was no difference, physically at least. The woman even had her blonde hair in a perfect bun; ironically she even wore a navy blue suit.

"I must go now. Excuse me sir" she said slightly uncomfortable by his open stare.

"Oh yes my apologies for stalling you" he said sheepishly scratching his head at his rude actions. Stepping aside he allowed her to pass. Then she was gone.

_**Empece a recordar**_

"Saber…" Shirou spoke softly her forgotten name out loud.

'Or should I say Arturia? Since that was your real name. No. You were my Saber when I first meet you' he thought with a sad smile gracing his lips.

_**Y passe**_

_**Por mi mente y encontre**_

_**Aquel rincon que te deje**_

_**Donde guardo los momentos que no olvide,**_

'I remember the first time you appeared before me…you were beautiful in every sense…but then-' no longer caring about the rain that was slowly picking up pace he slowly walked not really recalling why he had been running nor even caring to remember he remained deep in thought.

_**Revivo aquella noche en que**_

_**Olvidamos lo demas,**_

'It was just like you Saber, to do what you thought was right. To give up your desires and return to your kingdom and finish serving as king was your duty. You did what you thought was right. I realize that now. I could hold no grudge against you for that. '

_**El cielo se volvio rojo el sol**_

_**Vimos bostezar**_

_**Se ha perdido entre la gente,**_

Giving on last glance in the direction the woman had taken he spotted her far off into the distance in her navy suit.

'She resembles you, makes me wonder if she possesses your fighting lion spirit Saber' he could not help but smile at the simile. Saber was fierce and loyal, just like a lioness.

'Arturia, my Saber, where are you now?' Shirou thought smiling as his smile became laced with sadness.

He had finally lost sight of his love's reincarnation.

_**Me he perdido yo tambien**_

_**Ya se ha ido el 28**_

_**La memoria de un ayer,**_

He pressed the cross walk button as he waited at the intersection corner placing his hands in his pockets.

'Lost…that is what you are to me now Saber. Will I ever see you again?' as pensive thoughts raced through his mind he noticed the crosswalk changing. Glancing both ways before crossing he continued to his destination.

_**Empece a recordar**_

He walked through the busy city streets but in his mind he saw a green field and it was only her and him.

_**Y passe**_

_**Por mi mente y encontre**_

_**Aquel rincon que te deje**_

_**Donde guardo los momentos que no olvide,**_

He saw her lips moving but refused to remember the words. They brought too much sorrow.

_**Si quiero saber si tu tambien**_

_**Recuerdas algo de aquel café,**_

He recalled a dear night, the night of their first kiss.

"I am in love with you Saber, I can't help it" he said as he released her of his embrace "I can't leave you like this" he said looking to the side as she sadly looked down at the marking on his hand. The marking proving he was her master.

"Even though I am unworthy, I was entrusted with the kingdom as its king. One like me who failed such a duty…cannot be allowed that freedom" she said as tears brimmed her eyes.

"Saber!"

Regaining her control she looked up at him as he began to lean closer to her.

"No." she said placing her arms upon his chest. Undeterred he proceeded to lean closer.

"Shirou…I…" as tears slipped down her cheeks she stopped herself from pushing him away and kissed him as he kissed her with all the pent up emotions both felt for one another while knowing that it would not go further than that one kiss.

_**Espero a veces sin entender **_

_**Por que,**_

"Hey Shirou was that-" started Rin coming from the same direction as the woman in the navy suit.

"Yes, it was her…physically" he answered smiling somberly at Rin and Iliya as they both stood under an umbrella.

"I don't get it" stated Iliya

"It means the woman we just saw was not saber but her reincarnation" explained Rin in her matter of fact tone.

"I just realized you guys are really late. I was running over here as fast I could because I thought Rin was going to kill me for being late and you guys ended up being later than I was" stated Shirou laughing as both girls gasped blushing in embarrassment.

"Well if Rin had not taken so long getting ready we would have been on time" Iliya muttered with a humph as she closed her eyes, tilted her chin upward, and turned from Rin.

"What?! I did not take too long!" Rin shot back indignantly.

"Come on now don't start arguing let's just g-"

"We are not arguing!" they both shouted in usion as they continued to argue walking ahead of him surprisingly both remaining under the umbrella ahead of Shirou.

A blond in a navy blue dress with mid-evil armor stood on a rooftop watching the familiar trio.

'I am glad you are moving on…' she thought to herself as the rain fell right through her being. Rain could not soak her; she was no longer of this world.

"I still love you, Shirou Emiya" she whispered as her words were carried off into the wind. Smiling warmly she disappeared into tiny sparkling crystals.

"Huh?" glancing back and searching the vicinity, he seemed to be searching for something but found nothing.

Only a sparkling silhouette on a rooftop, rubbing his eyes to prove he was not dreaming he looked up at the rooftop and found no lingering sparkle.

'I must have imagined it…but I could have sworn that sounded like-' his thought were interrupted.

"Shirou if you don't hurry we will leave you" shouted Rin a few paces ahead as she adjusted the umbrella.

"All right, All right" he shouted back sheepishly as he started walking towards the girls again. Aware of a familiar presence again.

'I still love you Saber' he thought to himself as he was about to catch up to Rin and Iliya.

"Good Bye." Both Shirou and Saber whispered in usion to each other as both felt a weight being lifted off their chests.

_**Y pasee**_

_**Por mi mente y encontre**_

_**Aquel rincon qaue te deje**_

_**Donde guardo los momentos que no olvide…**_


End file.
